


Daily Reports

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, coerced sexual relationships, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fic Scholarship student Jensen must gets fucked by 3 different men each day to be able to stay in uber elite boarding school. Each day, he has to bend over & spread his cheeks to show the headmaster his fucked hole to prove it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Reports

** Daily Reports **

 

Being a high school principal is a pretty boring job, even at an upscale establishment like Barnfield; so Jeff's come up with games to keep himself amused. Little compensations for the day to day grind; and top of his list is the pretty little slut who's just slipping through his door.

 

Jensen Ackles may well be the best of all the boys Jeff's trained over the years, he's certainly the prettiest, and he's so damn easy to manipulate. Hell it would've been a pure sin to leave him untouched.

 

The boy will do anything to keep his place here, will obey every order, endure every punishment, and sometimes it's only the thought of his evening sessions that lets Jeff make it through his day.

 

He keeps his eyes firmly on the file he's pretending to read as Jensen shuffles across the room and gets into position. It's all part of the game, making him wait, after all if the boy knew just how much Jeff needs this, it might make him cocky enough to rebel.

 

He hears the rattle of a belt buckle, then the soft snick of a zipper being drawn down, and finally a small thud and moan, letting him know his boy's in position. It's a truly beautiful sight, Jensen's bent over the bench, pants pooled around his ankles, his pretty red ass just waiting for Jeff.

 

There's something different, and he realises that Jensen's ass is redder than usual, and he can make out what looks to be hand print, seems like tonight's story time might be more interesting than he'd thought.

 

Fuck waiting, he's done enough of that; shoving away from his desk, he's across the room in a matter of seconds. Pulling up a chair, he settles down to enjoy what he's starting to think will be a spectacular session. This close he can definitely see the remnants of a hard spanking, the skin's warm to the touch and, if the groan Jensen makes at being stroked is anything to go by, is still pretty sensitive.

 

Jeff can't resist giving two quick slaps of his own, punishment for the boy not keeping quiet. Jensen's breath hitches at each blow, but he manages to stay silent. "So Jenny did you manage to get your assignments done today?"

 

"Yes Sir," Jensen's hands reach back to spread his cheeks for his inspection; he's learned the hard way not to keep Jeff waiting.

 

His hole is puffy and red, the way it always is these days, Jeff figures the boy hasn't sat easy since the first week of school. He leans forward, trailing one finger in a teasing circle round reddened skin, then slipping it inside. He loves the way Jensen's breath hitches as he struggles to keep silent and still. "Well, what are you waiting for boy? Give me your report."

 

"I…um…I went to Milo's room this morning before breakfast," Jensen always starts this way, stuttering and quiet, almost unable to get the words out. "He wasn't ready for me yet, so he had me kneel on the bed and told me to prepare myself while he took a shower. He told me to work up to four fingers, and to leave them in my ass 'til he was ready for me. He…he left the door open when he went so that everyone could see me.

 

He seemed to be gone a long time, I wasn't sure he was coming back, and I could hear them talking, calling me a slut, wondering when it would be their turn."

 

"Did you enjoy that, all those boys watching, just aching for a piece of you? Bet you got hard for them, didn't you?"

 

"No…yes…I don't know."

 

"Easy enough question boy, did the thought of all those hungry cocks reaming your ass make you hard or not?"

 

"I was hard…not because of that, not because of them. It was my fingers, Milo told me to be ready for him; he always gets angry if I'm not hard."

 

"Told you before boy, you enjoy being used. If you weren't a slut you wouldn't get hard at all. Be so much easier once you admit it, accept what you are." Jeff doesn't bother to hide his amusement at Jensen's discomfort. "Nothing to be ashamed of, just how you're made."

 

"I'm not…I don't enjoy it." Jensen's words are a little more forceful this time, and Jeff isn't having that.

 

"Liar." Jeff punctuates his words with another hard slap, "You are a slut Jenny, if you weren't you wouldn't let us do this to you."

 

"I don't want to enjoy it. You don't give me a choice"

 

"Always been your choice, you could stop this any time you want. I know you don't understand; you were brought up to think that this is wrong. But it isn't, you've just got to let us take care of you, give you what you need." Lies and truths all mixed up together, giving comfort and causing pain. Jeff knows he is tying Jensen up in knots, confusing him, there's no real choice here and they both know it.

 

"I don't want to have to leave, but I don't want this."

 

"It's not about what you want, it's what you need. You're all over the place boy, and you need somebody to take control, and that's my job. Remember what I told you, just stop worrying about things you can't change and let us take care of you."

 

"I try, I don't want to mess up." Jensen's trembling just a little, and Jeff knows he's getting through to him.

 

"I know you do sweetheart, but sometimes you need some help. Now finish your report and then you'll be able to rest."

 

"Yes Sir. Milo came back, I think he was upset about something one of the others said; he was angry and slammed the door so they couldn't watch any more. He told me to bend over the desk and spread myself open for him."

 

"Wanted you just like this did he? Well it's how you look best, your pretty little hole on show, all slick and ready for a cock." Jeff can't resist slipping another finger inside Jensen, wanting to feel that hot flesh flutter against his skin.

 

"I got off the bed and was going to walk to the desk, but he grabbed me, and shoved me down, said I had to crawl, and then he told me to ask for it. Said I had to beg for his cock, convince him that I deserved to be fucked. I tried, but I don't think I got it right, he kept telling me how pathetic and useless I was. Said I didn't deserve his cock, but that he was feeling generous so he'd fuck me any way.

 

He went at me hard and fast, it hurt so much at first. But then he kept hitting that spot…and it felt good too, but then he grabbed my balls; squeezed them hard…he said I was worthless and stupid, that I hadn't begged him properly, so I wasn't going to be allowed to come.

 

When he'd finished, he pushed a plug inside me…he said I had to wear it until one of you took it out. Then he put a ring on me, said he was doing me a favour, helping me out by making sure I wouldn't come without permission.

 

He had me kneel down again, to lick him clean, and I thanked him for taking care of me. He told me I'd have to do better next time, or he'd punish me, then he tossed my clothes out into the corridor and told me to get dressed and go to class."

 

Jeff pulls his fingers out, and gives Jensen's ass a small pat, before leaning back in his chair. Milo had been in Jensen's position last semester, and it seems the boy is enjoying his authority over his replacement. But threatening punishments and using the plug and ring is taking things too far. Jeff had been planning to wait a couple more weeks before introducing Jensen to the contents of his toy box. Now he's going to have to revise his schedule, thanks to Milo's temper tantrum, and that just doesn't sit right. Perhaps he'll give Adrian a call, get him back down for a visit. Spending a few days collared and chained should remind Milo just who's in charge around here.

 

"I stayed back after Mr Kane's class, like I was supposed to. But he ignored me at first. He told me that he didn't know why he should bother with me, when I'd been so badly behaved in his lesson."

 

"That's not like you Jenny, chemistry has always been one of your best subjects."

 

"I know Sir, it was just the plug, it kept shifting inside me, and I was still so hard. I kept getting distracted, and losing track of what was going on. And I was fidgeting in my seat, Mr Kane said I was annoying the other students, and making it hard for them to concentrate."

 

"We can't have that Jensen, you've got to keep your grades up. There's no excuse for being distracted in class."

 

"I know Sir, that's what Mr Kane said when I explained. He had me drop my pants so he could see the plug, and I told him what Milo had said about me having to keep it in. Mr Kane said he was disappointed in me, said he thought I'd got better control than that. He told me that I'd wasted his time during the lesson, so he was going to keep me through lunch to make up for it.

 

He got me to clear up the lab while he graded papers, but he wouldn't let me pull my pants up. I tripped a few times when I tried to go too fast with the mop, so he told me to get a scrubbing brush and do it on my hands and knees.

 

I'd only just managed to finish when the buzzer went, so he said we'd have to be quick. He just pulled the plug out and fucked me; he made sure he didn't hit my prostate because he said I didn't deserve it after the way I'd behaved. When he was done he put the plug back and told me to head for my next class."

 

Jeff slides his fingers back inside Jensen, and stretches his other hand around to fondle his lax cock. They are nearing the end of the day's stories, and he wants to be sure that the boy is hard when he's done talking. "He was right, you have to be able to concentrate in class, or there will definitely be consequences. It sounds like you were late to your next lesson too."

 

"But I was only late because Kane kept me back."

 

Jeff lets his grip tighten around Jensen's cock, forcing a pained yelp from the boy. "That's Mr Kane to you,I won't tolerate you disrespecting my staff. And he only had to keep you back because you were so slow doing your chores. Don't you go shifting responsibility for your screw-ups onto other people."

 

"No Sir, sorry Sir. Anyway my next class was gym and Coach Padalecki was angry with me for being late, so he made me play dodge ball instead of heading out with the baseball team."

 

"Playing with the team is a privilege Jensen, and if you're going to keep getting into trouble then you'll have to give it up. I think you'll be needing the time for your extra lessons, so you wouldn't be able to make training for the next few weeks anyway." Jensen's shoulders slump just a little as he realises that he's lost one of the few bits of freedom he'd been able to keep hold of. But he manages to keep quiet, so Jeff rewards him with a few gentle stokes of his cock.

 

"When the class was finished, the Coach had me wait in the corner until everyone else had done showering. Then he told me to strip down and get on my hands and knees on the bench. He asked me to explain why I'd been so disrespectful by being late, so I told him what had happened with Mr Kane and Milo. I tried to explain but all the time I was talking he kept playing with the plug, twisting it and pulling it in and out of me.

 

I found it hard to keep talking, and kept repeating myself and losing track. So in the end the Coach said he couldn't be bothered to listen to my excuses any more, but that I should write it out for him tonight. He told me to make four copies, one each for him, Mr Kane, Milo and you Sir. I've got to do them all by hand, before I do my other homework, and hand them in first thing in the morning."

 

"Sounds like you were making excuses for your bad behaviour; and you know we're not going to tolerate that. Make sure you write about all your assignments, including this one, and I think we're going to need five copies. I'm sure the student paper would love to have some extra copy this week."

 

"Yes Sir. Coach Padalecki told me if I were truly sorry he'd fuck me, but said he was tired and that I'd have to do all the work. So he pulled out the plug and told me to get on with it. He sat down on the bench and spread his legs, it hurt when I tried to take him, and I cried a little. He's bigger than everyone else, and I wasn't really stretched enough, but he said he didn't want to listen to me whining, so he pushed the plug into my mouth and told me to suck on it."

 

Jeff knows there's a camera in the locker room, and he can't wait to get his hands on today's tapes, he can just imagine how debauched Jensen looked, riding Jared's enormous cock, with his mouth stretched wide around a plug. If Jared keeps coming up with shows like that, he'll have to see about giving the guy a raise.

 

"I began to move, pushing up and down, and it started to feel good, like I was hitting that spot inside me every time, and after a while I didn't notice the pain that much. The Coach kept talking, whispering in my ear about how hot I looked, how tight I was. And his hands were all over me and he kept pinching my nipples, rubbing at them, and it all started to feel so good, too good…"

 

Jensen's voice trails off, and Jeff realises they are getting to the good bit. "No such thing as too good boy, you're supposed to enjoy it when we take you."

 

"I know…but it felt amazing, and I didn't know it could happen…I mean I was wearing the ring…and Milo said that would stop me." Jensen's voice was now barely audible, but suddenly Jeff knew where this was going.

 

"You came, didn't you boy? You came without permission."

 

"Yes Sir, but I didn't know, I really didn't think I could while I had the ring on. I'm sorry."

 

"I've warned you about excuses, you know better. Sorry isn't going to get you out of this, I hope you know that."

 

"Yes Sir, that's what Coach Padalecki said. He was so mad with me, and he grabbed my cock and pulled me up by it. Then he made me kneel back on the bench and just pounded me until he was done.

 

He said I was a cheap slut, and that I was disgusting because I'd made a mess on the bench, then he told me to clean it up…" Jensen's crying now and he can't quite keep still.

 

Jeff lets his thumb rub across the head of the boys cock, loving the way it twitches in his hand, "You made a mess?" It's not like he doesn't know what the boy meant, but making him say it is all part of the punishment.

 

"When I came, it landed on the bench and…he said I was a dirty slut, that I had to clean it up. I started to stand so I could go and get a cloth and he hit me."

 

"Hit you?" Jeff was enjoying the way Jensen was stammering and trembling even more now; he could almost taste the boy's shame.

 

"He spanked me and told me that I had to…that I should use my tongue."

 

And that was maybe one of the hottest things Jeff had heard in a long while, yes Jared was definitely getting rewarded for his days work. Hell he might even let him help out with Jensen's more advanced lessons.

 

" He pulled my arms behind my back, and pushed my head down, rubbing my face against the bench. Then he said I should just get on with it, or the punishment would be worse. So I started licking it up, and Coach Padalecki said that was right, that I was such a filthy boy, then he told me he was going to help make it all right. He spanked me again, his hand kept hitting my ass so hard, but he kept going even when I started crying and begging him to stop.

 

"Bet that stung didn't it, those big hands warming your ass?"

 

"Yes Sir, but he said I deserved it, that I needed to be reminded not to make a mess of his locker room."

 

"And he was right wasn't he? Made you feel better knowing that you'd been punished."

 

"Yes Sir..I know it's better to get my punishments done right away, so I don't forget…But it just hurt so much, and it seemed like he wasn't going to stop, not even when I got the bench all clean."

 

"He must have known you needed more, besides it's not your job to decide how much is too much is it?"

 

"No Sir, and the coach said he was proud of me for taking it, that I'd tried to be a good boy. So he said I didn't have to wear the plug any more, he told me he'd keep it, and make sure Milo got it back."

 

Perhaps he wouldn't need to call Adrian after all, it seems like Jared already has plans for reminding Milo about the rules. "That everything boy?"

 

"Yes Sir, the coach told me to come down and see you. He said I still needed to be punished for coming without permission, the spanking was just because I made a mess; but that he thought you'd want to handle that yourself."

 

"So you know you've got another punishment coming?"

 

"Yes Sir, I knew that you'd want to do that."

 

"Get up and turn around." Jeff wants to be able to see his boy's eyes for the next bit. He isn't disappointed, Jensen's face is streaked with tears, and he looks terrified about what Jeff might decide to do to him.

 

"Not going to lie to you boy, you've a hard time coming for forgetting the rules like that." He silences any protest Jensen might make with a hungry kiss. "But it seems you've had a long day, and I want you fresh when we discuss your behaviour."

 

"Now it's time for you to say thank you for all our hard work keeping you in-line." A gentle push on his shoulders, and Jensen sinks to his knees. He opens Jeff's pants and then wraps his mouth around his cock. Two months of daily blow-jobs have improved his technique no end; and he swallows around Jeff's cock, taking him deep into his throat.

 

Jeff doesn't last long, he's been rock hard since just after Jensen started talking, and it's only a few minutes before he pulls back and shoots all over Jensen's face. He tucks himself away and then goes back to sitting behind his desk.

 

"You can get dressed now, and come here." Jensen stands up and pulls his clothes into place, Jeff chuckles as he watches Jensen struggle to do up his pants over his achingly hard cock. But given how many times he's gotten into trouble today, there's no way that Jeff's going to be giving him permission to come again. In fact he's starting to think he's going to have to get Jensen fitted for a cage, that way the boy won't have to worry about controlling him self.

 

Jeff's pleased to see that Jensen doesn't try to wipe his face off, as he knows that isn't allowed. He can shower and clean himself up only once a day, in the morning. The rest of the time he just has to wear whatever marks they give him, live with the evidence of his submission on his skin for everyone to see. He shuffles across the room and stands in front of the desk, waiting to hear what Jeff has planned for him.

 

"I've decided it's best if I call your parents."

 

"Please Sir, don't…I promise I'll do matter…whatever you need." There's pure panic in Jensen's voice, and Jeff knows he'll agree to anything.

 

"Quieten down, I'm not kicking you out…"He lets his voice trail off for a second, "At least not right now. But you were supposed to be going home at the weekend, and I don't think that's a good idea. No, I'll tell your parents that you've been selected for a school trip, and I'm sure that they'll agree that your education is more important than seeing them. Don't you think so?"

 

"Yes Sir, I'm sure they'll be happy for me. Um…if I'm not going home, where will I be going? I thought the school shut down for the holidays."

 

"It does, but I'm taking the staff on a retreat up in the hills. We've rented a nice private cabin, and I think it'll be for the best if you come with us. We'll be a bit short on beds, but I'm sure we can squeeze you in somewhere."

 

Jensen's expression is caught somewhere between relief at not being kicked out, and pure terror at the thought of the trip, "Thank you Sir, is that all?"

 

"For now, but be sure to report here first thing in the morning."

 

"Sir?"

 

"I want to see those essays you're doing for Coach Padalecki, and I think I'll have decided on a suitable punishment for you by then. You'll have to squeeze your other assignments around whatever I need you to do. Who's on your schedule for tomorrow?"

 

"Before classes it's Michael Weatherly, then Mr Carlson at morning break and Mr Murray at lunch."

 

"Well you'd better be sure not to disappoint any of them, I don't think you need to be in any more trouble this week. Now head back to your room and get started on your homework."

 

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

 

Jeff lets Jensen make it half way through the door before calling out loud enough for any passing students to hear, "Jenny." He loves watching the boy flush whenever he calls him that.

 

"Yes Sir." Jensen turns around and waits for him to speak again.

 

"Don't bother packing a bag for the trip, you won't be needing any clothes."

 

"Sir." There's no way to hide the fact that this latest order hits the boy hard, Jensen slumps against the door before stumbling back to his room. Jeff thinks he hears a muffled curse just as he gets to the end of the corridor, but he can't be certain, and the boy's not really fit for any more games today. Besides they'll have three long weeks to finish up his training up at the cabin, and he knows the rest of his staff will be thrilled to help out. By the time they're done with him, Jensen will never question an order again. They'll turn him into the perfect cockslut, make him beg and plead for everything they can give him. So for now Jeff will let him go, after all he's got a surveillance tape to track down and a punishment to plan.


End file.
